KillerBob
(scene: SpongeBob's bathroom, SpongeBob, Squidward and Mr. Monopoly are staring at a bath) Squidward: Why in Neptune's name did you bring us here? SpongeBob: Twenty one! (laughs) Oh gets me everytime! Mr. Monopoly: SpongeBob, you brought us here to see your bath with 21 written all over it? (close up of the bath) SpongeBob: Ye- NO! (laughs nervously) I wanted to show you my treasure island! You see guys, (gets out rubber duck) this duck may look like a duck but it's actually a abandoned pirate ship from the '80s. Squidward: Pirates were not around in the '80s. SpongeBob: Oh sure they were! (takes out the plug) A forbidden treasure chest from the '90s. (takes out a bar of soap) A pile of coins! You don't wanna lose them. (gets in the bath) And when you get in, you're the island! (doorbell) I'll get it! (runs offscreen) Mr. Monopoly: (picks up soap and gives them to Squidward) You know what happens if you drop them, right? (he and Squidward laugh) You do know, right? (scene cuts to SpongeBob opening his apartment door) Patrick: (walks in with a bag of mail) Good morning SpongeBob! SpongeBob: Good morning Patrick! Going to a fancy dress party? Patrick: No, my current job wasn't paying me much so I become Postman Pat! (hands over letter) SpongeBob: Thanks! (Patrick leaves and shuts the door. Mr. Monopoly and Squidward walk in) Squidward: Fan mail? SpongeBob: Please don't start this again... Squidward: Move aside, this ones for me! (takes letter from hand) To Mr. SquarePants? SpongeBob: Yes, that's moi. (takes letter back) Let's see. (reads) Dear Mr. SquarePants, I hear you have been helping the town grow. That's wonderful! For all your hard work I'm inviting you to my party. Dress code is casual i'd say. I will be waiting expectantly to hear from you. Come round at 6:20 Sincerely, Dr. Lukewarm. SpongeBob: (stops reading) I'm invited to a party? (jumps with joy) Mr. Monopoly: Wait, theres more. (reading) I'm terribly sorry but I forgot to tell you my location. Up on the big hill near the die, can't miss it. ~~Lukewarm Mr. Monopoly: (stops reading) Sounds like some party if I say so. SpongeBob: I know! This'll be so much fun! Mr. Monopoly: I could take you round. 6:30 was it? SpongeBob: Twenty. (scene cuts to Mr. Monopoly and SpongeBob walking up a hill) So who is this Lukewarm anyway? Mr. Monopoly: He used to be the local therapist, but times change. Now he sits in that massive mansion sipping tea. No wonder he's from England. SpongeBob: He's from England? But Boardland isn't on the human map! Mr. Monopoly: Well, let's just say he has been through alot lately. SpongeBob: I feel like my curiosity is taking over! Mr. Monopoly: Then why don't you just ask him your questions yourself! SpongeBob: That's a great idea, thanks mayor! (runs into the house) Mr. Monopoly: How comes nobody calls me president? (turns around and walks towards Monopolis. Scene cuts to SpongeBob sitting down on a table sipping tea) Prof. Plum: My cheesy friend, that is not the way we sip tea. SpongeBob: It isn't? (Prof. Plum sips tea with his pinky out) Ahh, I get it. Colonel Mustard: Don't worry kiddo, we all make mistakes. (He pours the tea into his mouth leaving a stain on his shirt) Mrs. Peacock: Gentlemen, sipping this so called tea doesn't matter right now. SpongeBob: Wow, what got into her? Prof. Plum: She isn't quite as posh yet. She comes from the outskirts of Orlando. SpongeBob: And you? Prof. Plum: If of course come from England and Mustard, well... he likes to keep it a secret. Where do you come from? SpongeBob: Bikini Bottom. Prof. Plum: (laughs) Whoever founded that place must not have a brain! (Lukewarm claps) Lukewarm: Welcome to Mansion Lukewarm my friends. We're all here today for a party and to celebrate our many achievements. But tonight we have a very special guest, SpongeBob SquarePants! (everyone cheers for him) I take it that we all read the paper last night. SpongeBob has been helping Monopolis grow in many ways, and I mean many ways. So therefore SpongeBob, I congratulate you with this medal. (SpongeBob walks over to Lukewarm and he puts a medal over SpongeBob's head) Lets have a round of applause for SpongeBob! (they clap as SpongeBob goes and sits down. Screen fades to black and a phone can be heard. The scene cuts to SpongeBob answering it) SpongeBob: Hello. Phone: Yoy SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Yep. (yawns) Phone: We need you back at Lukewarm's right now. SpongeBob: Why? Phone: There's been a murder and since you were at the party last night you're one of our suspects. SpongeBob: A homicide? I'm tired. (yawns) Phone: Just come or we'll call th police! SpongeBob: Ok, (yawns) but how'd you get my phone number? Phone: It's cliché for the plot. SpongeBob: Okay... (screen fades back to black then cuts to SpongeBob driving a Mercedes Bendz up a hill) Bingo. (he runs into the mansion ans sits down at the same table he sat at earlier.) Anthony: Welcome one and all to Lukewarm's mansion. Well, it won't be his for long! (laughs) It'll be up for auction Tuesday. Does anyone know why? Colonel Mustard: He's pregnant! Everyone: ... (cricket, cricket) Anthony: Mustard, (takes out a poster of a human body) where do you think the baby would come out? (Mustard points to the picture's butt) His bottom? You think his bottom? Colonel Mustard: Yeah, that's where all babies come out from. Anthony: ... Anyway, I am Anthony E. Pratt designer of Cluedo and I'm here to figure out which one of you lot killed Lukewarm. Colonel Mustard: Umm... Anthony? Anthony: Yes. Colonel Mustard: Why is this mansion up for auction? Anthony: You have to be kidding me. We can't put it up for sale because Lukewarm set rules and after his time being mayor Monopoly refused to change them. Colonel Mustard: That's a bit obvious, what happened to Lukewarm? Anthony: (facepalm) I think it's clear who the killer is but we can't just arrest you for no reason, Michael. There's eight options. It could be you, (points a gun at Plum) it could be you, (points a gun at SpongeBob) it could be me! (points a gun at himself) I hope it's not me... So who's gonna give in? Colonel Mustard: Me! (a bunch of guards come over and tackle him) Help! Anthony: I knew it was him, so despicable. SpongeBob: I don't think it was him. Anthony: You don't? He just admited it was him! SpongeBob: Yeah, but when I met him last night he was a bit dumb like a goofball, a knucklehead mcspazatron! So I think that we should check the cameras. Colonel Mustard: That was the most beautiful speech I've ever heard. Can you get off me now? (the guards get off him) Anthony: Great idea, kiddo! (scene cuts to two policeman driving off with the killer) Prof. Plum: Well done SquarePants! You really did us well. Colonel Mustard: Yeah, you were rubbish! Prof. Plum: :| Really? Colonel Mustard: I meant that in the best way. (they laugh ending the episode)